RESST
by Sheimi5
Summary: Who were the big dogs of long ago? This story tells of one major group living in what is now Johto. Not one of my best stories, so sorry if it stinks - - hope you'll read it anyway, though!
1. Explination of the Begining

Just so ya'll know, I wrote this story while I was on vacation, so sorry if its bad! Also, the name of the story stands for Raikou Entei Suicune Sakura Tori, and it will make sense later. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

Ever wonder who the big dogs of the Pokemon world were in ancient times? Well, this short tale illustrates a major group in what is now Johto.

Night fell on the dark forest, making it's shadows grow in the full moonlight. Many Pokemon were making their nests in the trees, but not so for a certain, shady group. There were nearly one-hundred of a specie, who all stayed together with their leader.

The group consisted of the shadowy dogs of the night, Mightyena, and their pups, the children of the night, Poochyena.

There were three that stood above them, but were not the leader. One was yellow, with a purple cloud upon it's back, there was a blue one with also a purple cloud, and the brown one with a differently colored cloud, gray.

The yellow had powers of lightning.

The blue had powers of water.

The brown had powers of fire.

They were one, a trio, who had arisen from the ashes of a phoenix.

But their leader stood above them. She had been raised by those of thunder, water, and lightning, ever since she was a pup herself. She was not like them. She was of the race that stood feared by the group.

She was human.

She was adorned in hair of a golden color, falling to her waist, eyes that could give either warm or cold stares, of the blue color, and a face that could strike either terror, or romance.

She had no powers of her own. She was a mere mortal, human being. She did not have the speed of her own kin, so she rode aboard the backs of one of those who raised her. She would ride at the front of the group, while the other two would ride a bit behind her on either side, and the pack would run behind a big group with no order. The pups would ride on their mother's backs, as they could not keep up with the pack.

Now the leader's title to the pack was Wolf Mother, for she cared for them as a mother. But the three that raised her had their own special name for her.

Sakura, their cherry blossom.

They chose that name because of where they found her abandoned, under a lone cherry tree. She had been crying under it, out in the forest in the West. They had taken her in, and raised her as their own. Over the years, the specie, Mightyena, was becoming extinct due to human hunters. The three had no choice but to take them in as well.

Over time, they grew accustomed to each other, and stayed together for ages. In the mean time, the child they had raised was reaching to be an age at which she could be wed. But the beasts knew this, and weren't sure they were ready to part with her yet. So they took her, and made her their leader, knowing that someday, humans would prevail over Pokemon.

So time went on, and a girl in her late teens lead a pack of Mightyena and the beasts who raised her. But things changed one day as they charged through great plains of yellow grass. A village had caught the eyes of Sakura, one of bamboo homes and of humans. Curiosity struck her immediately, and she began to lead her blue companion towards it. However, her steed stopped abruptly.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter ended in a terrible place... -_- Don't worry. I tried to not make it sound like a school book for the rest of the story. :)  
Sheimi


	2. The Human Village

"Sakura," it's feminine voice said, just barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid it's too dangerous to go into a humans territory."

"She's right," the brown one's deep voice echoed. "We have no business with humans now."

"I'll say," the yellow one's scratchy tone added. "If we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

"But..." Sakura groaned. The brown one shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we must stay away from them."

The blue one slid Sakura off of her back, and turned to the pack.

"We shall be staying here tonight."

The pack nodded, and one by one, made their nests for the night. Later, as the moon stood high in the night sky, everyone was asleep.

That is, except for one.

Sakura laid in the grass, her hands behind her head, and she stared at the moon and it's wonderful glow. She then sat up, and stared out at the village. It was dark, but visible in the moonlight, casting an eerie glow on it. Sakura just couldn't resist.

She had to go.

She silently stood, and slowly walked towards the village, having no idea what was going to happen.

As she appeared at the entrance a few minutes later, a calming breeze blew, taking her hair along with it, and giving her a mysterious air. The village was silent, making Sakura glad of her frightening demeanor. She took a few silent steps, and was surprised at the sight that she saw.

A boy older then she was, aging at least seventeen, was swinging a strange silver object around, slicing nearby wood and bamboo. He had shoulder length, dark colored hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, jade green eyes, and wore a kimono of which he could fight in, not to mention his feet were bare.

Sakura ducked behind one of the homes, fearful of the weapon he possessed.

But she had a scheme in mind she could use.

She scooted to the other side of the hut, staying barely visible, and checked around her. The boy was still swinging the sword around, cutting anything around him. He turned his back to her, making Sakura grin. While his back was turned, she crawled on the ground, staying in the shadows. The boy felt something, and turned around, making her freeze quickly. His eyes darted over his surroundings, but didn't detect anything. He shrugged and turned back around. He, however, made a big mistake.

Sakura leaped out of the shadows and tackled the boy, jumping onto his back. He gave a small yell and tried to shake her off, all the while she bit into his back. He shook several times before she flew off onto the ground. On impact, she rolled on the ground, giving her an advantage to be able to get back onto her feet quickly. They huffed loudly, staring at each other, with the boy's sword pointing at her in his hands. But when the moon's light revealed her face, he stopped breathing.

She was beautiful to his eyes.

He lowered his sword, shocked that someone so violent could be so wonderful. Sakura was also surprised that he lowered his weapon, as she expected him to try and kill her. But confusion came when he bowed slowly to her. When he arose, he smiled at her, making her wonder about this strange boy.

"Hello," the boy's voice was calm, a bit gentle even. It wasn't deep, yet it wasn't high either.

Unsure what to say, Sakura copied him with a,

"Hello."

The boy looked surprised that they both spoke the same language. He had never seen this girl before, and he knew she was a stranger to their lands. He pointed to himself, and said,

"I am Tori."

"Tori?" Sakura asked, her head cocked slightly. Tori nodded, smiling a wide grin. She pointed to herself.

"Sakura," she told him.

"Sakura?" he repeated. She nodded, her grin reappearing. Tori couldn't help but smile. He asked her,

"What village are you from?"

"None," she replied. "I travel with my family."

"Oh, are you a nomad?"

"No, not really."

Now it was Tori's turn to be confused. He asked,

"Then, what group are you apart of?"

Sakura was about to answer him when all of a sudden, a roar was heard. The two turned to find Sakura's 'parents' growling at them. Tori felt a bit fearful and stepped back. He reached for his sword, but the fire one noticed this. He breathed a slight amount of fire in his direction, making him stand still. The blue one then growled,

"Sakura! We told you, this place is dangerous! We have no reason to be here! We told you to stay with us, and you deliberately disobeyed! And to make things worse, we catch you with this human!?"

She roared at him, making him step back, and rustling was heard in the huts. Noticing this, the yellow one slid Sakura onto his back, which she struggled in an attempt to get off, and the three ran, leaving the boy alone with his sword. He stood in that same place, transfixed on the three running away with his new friend.

~:)*(:~

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I know I kinda rushed through it slightly, but it hopefully makes sense! :)  
Sheimi


	3. Leaving

"I was doing just fine on my own! Why did you have to butt in!?"

Sakura stood before the three of water, fire, and thunder, yelling furiously at them. She was trembling with anger, a good distance away from the human village, her fists balled up tightly at her sides. She then yelled,

"I was perfectly fine until YOU showed up! Why don't you give me some space!?"

The yellow one then stepped up and said,

"Sakura. We do all that we do because we love you..."

"If you loved me, you'd let me go back!"

The yellow one sighed. He turned to the blue one. She stood and said,

"Sakura, do you know why we fear and run from humans?"

"Because of the Mightyena!"

"No. There's another reason."

Sakura blinked. What was the reason?

The fire one stood, and allowed his gray cape to drape over his shoulder. There, in the middle of his back, was a fur-less spot, with a mark in the center, shaped like an arrowhead.

"This is why we don't trust the humans," the fire one barked. "We did them no harm, and yet, they attacked us. I almost didn't make it out alive."

Sakura gapped at the scar on his back, her face falling, and her eyes growing wide. She wasn't sure what to think. Were the humans trustworthy? Or were they as savage as animals? She wasn't sure.

Later, the sun arose, and the pack had to move once more. The Mightyena stretched, and knew it was almost time to leave. Within half an hour, the pack continued to move.

As Sakura led the pack, on the back of the water one, she was still torn on humans behavior. Were they as untrustworthy as the fire one said? As she pondered over this, she heard a sound that was different from the beasts and the dogs. A galloping sound to be exact. She turned her head and was surprised at what she saw.

The boy from last night, Tori, was on the back of a white colored horse covered in fire.

* * *

  
I know this is really short, so I'm sorry! I just hope it was worth it to read! :)  
Sheimi


	4. The Odd Proposal

She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. There he was, still. She could hardly believe her eyes. But then, she remembered the words she heard last night.

'This is why we don't trust humans. We did them no harm, and yet, they attacked us.'

Torn by those words, and Tori's smiling face, she closed her eyes to hide her tears. But one fell onto the blue one's back, making her look up, then behind them. In shock, she roared, stopping the entire group. The Mightyena confusedly shook their heads. The thunder one turned back, and shouted in his scratchy voice,

"The human! What's he doing here!?"

Electricity began to surge around his back, making the scene tense. He bared his fangs, but the boy didn't flinch. He hopped off of the horse, let it run off, and faced them quite seriously, his expression calm and sharp. He told them,

"I will not fight you, beasts of great power. I just wish to know the girl in your possession."

He looked at Sakura, who was in shock. Who was this boy?

The beasts looked at each other with uncertainty. Could they trust this young man? The blue one turned to the boy and asked,

"Why do you wish to know Sakura? How is she of importance to you?"

"I... I... I think..."

"Are you uncertain?"

He shook his head.

"No. I'm certain."

"Then what is your reason?"

"I... I want to..."

He gulped.

"I want to marry her."

The beasts looked rather alarmed. Marry off their cherry blossom?

Sakura looked a bit confused.

"But we just met," she told him. "How can I marry you so soon?"

"Because... I'd much rather marry a girl like you then who I'm supposed to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm supposed to marry some hideous girl so I can lead my village. I'm the leader's son, so he gets to pick who I get to marry."

"Oh."

"But, in my village, we can only have one wife. If I marry now, then I won't have to marry her."

"Is that the only reason you want my hand?"

"No! Of course not! I want you because I..."

"You what?"

"I think I, I love you."

Sakura blinked. Did this near stranger really want her to marry him?

"How can I know your not lying?"

"Well... there's one way to tell."

"How?"

"Come closer, and I'll show you."

Sakura looked at the beasts, then at Tori. The beasts gave different responses. The blue and yellow ones nodded, but the brown one gave none. She decided,

whats the risk?

She hopped off of the blue one, and slowly inched her way towards the boy. When she was close, he did the unexpected.

He kissed her upon her cheek.

Not even Tori knew where it came from. Everyone was in shock at the kiss. Sakura looked up at his face, and smiled.

"So, you do care."

He just chuckled. He took her hand, and bent down on one knee. He told her,

"Sakura. I know we just met, but I know your the one for me. Will you marry me?"

Sakura smiled a huge smile and hugged him.

"Of course," she told him, burying her head into his chest. Tori smiled down at her, then looked towards the pack.

"What will happen to you if Sakura leaves?" he asked. Surprised,

Sakura looked up at him, then at the pack. The brown one answered,

"If Sakura leaves..." he sighed. "Then we shall have no leader. The three of us will have to lead."

With those words, a little Poochyena suddenly burst out of the crowd.

It squeaked,

"Wolf mother! Please don't go! We love you!"

Sakura was surprised by the pup's outburst. She turned to Tori and told him,

"Tori, I'm not sure I can leave my pack. It would be disastrous without me."

Tori looked into her misty blue eyes, and said,

"Then can I join?"

Sakura, unsure what to say, turned to her 'parents.' she asked them,

"Can he join?"

The beasts looked unsure, but even the fire one nodded. The couple just smiled, and a week later, they began a new life, together.

* * *

Sorry if the ending was a hunk of junk -_- It wasn't easy to write! I had a hard time coming up with a happy ending, so... Anyway, thanks for reading! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
